


The Life of a Mute Rouge

by TheQueenOfGayness



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Clan bashing, Cute Kits TM, Other, mute character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-07 04:36:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenOfGayness/pseuds/TheQueenOfGayness
Summary: What happens when a young kit rouge is born mute? Well, nothing really changes. But what happens when they start to get involved with the clan?Madness happens





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Eyo this is all written in school soooo not gonna be that updated. Also English isn’t my first language so sorry if I make mistakes

Small mewls sounded through the camp, coming from a large den covered by leaves. On the inside was a she-cat feeding her small kittens, a tired smile on her face. The kittens were grey and white with spots on their fur, except the last one.

The last one was the smallest and the only one that was fully grey, it wasn’t making any noise but determinedly moved over to eat. The other two were rather loud, mewling at their mother for her attention even as she helped the younger.

The she-cat looked worriedly at the grey kitten, before looking up at the dens opening. A tall white tom walked in, carrying a fish in his jaws. He dropped it in front of her, yellow eyes gentle as he stared at their young

“Aren’t they adorable Pebble?” the tom said, sitting down and chuckling as the kits began pawing at his tail. The she-cat nodded with a thankful smile as she bit into the fish, gulping loudly

“Of course they are Shine but,,,” the female sighed and nodded to the youngest “He still hasn’t made a sound!” her voice was frustrated as she stared at the large tom

“I know, maybe he’s just quiet” he sighed, gently pawing at the grey kit.

Pebble snorted “Yeah right, I wouldn’t be surprised if he couldn’t speak for prey’s sake!” her voice rose to a yell by the end.

“Maybe he can’t” the voice was muffled as a night colored tom walked in, holding some wet moss “It wouldn’t be the first time” he dropped it at the mother’s paws

“B-but” she stuttered “how would we know if he was hurt or sick?” her voice had lost it’s anger only the uncertainty left.

The small grey kit looked up at the cats in confusion, cuddling up to his siblings for warmth as the air seemed to chill.

A brown and white tom walked in, a sad look in his deep green eyes “Afternoon brother, sister” he nodded to the older cats.

The night colored tom nodded at him “Afternoon Forest, why are you looking gloomy?” He questioned, poking at the small kits gently

“It’s just a small worry I had about the youngest” he replied “It seems we had the same idea, Eclipse”

A tiny apprentice hopped in, a calico tom “But we cannot determine it until further notice, since he may just be quiet” the cat whispered, voice soft as he looked at the kit.

“What are their names?” Asked Petal, the small calico sitting down “They’re so small” he chuckled before silencing Forest before he could say something “Shush Forest”

Forest smirked, eyes glinting mischievously. The tom looked at Shine “Have you come up with something for em?” The brown cat raised a eyebrow 

Shine looked thoughtful before nudging the oldest kit, who was white with grey spots around his eyes and tail “Current, he’s as strong as them” he said, smiling at the kit

Pebble grinned crookedly before nuzzling her nose into the next one, the kit was the opposite of the other with grey fur and some white spots around the same places “This one is Patches, cuz his spots look like they’ve been stitched on” she said happily

The kits uncle moved forward, the night colored tom nudging the smallest. Eclipse smiled at the completely grey kit, it’s small mouth opened in a annoyed mewl as it pawed at his nose “Stone, his fur looks like the stones in the pool” he whispered, almost to quiet to hear

Petal smiled before standing up and bowing his head, the others following his example “They are strong, they will bring us strength” The cats intoned, they knew the drill, this happened each time a new cat arrived

The smallest kits eyes opened, revealing bright amber ones “It has your eyes Shine” noted Pebble with a laugh as cats left the family alone.

“Everything else about him is yours though, he truly is your son” Joked the father, watching as the other two kits slowly opened their own eyes

Currents eyes were big and sparkly, the blueberry colored eyes wide as he looked at his parents. The kit batted at Shines lashing tail with a grumpy pout. Patches opened his own, just as sparkly eyes but they weren’t as big. They were two colors, one of them a sky blue with the other being a dandelion yellow.

“Yours beautiful kits” Shine whispered, curling up next to his mate and kits. His eyes were warm as he looked at his mate, the love of his life. Pebble smiled and nuzzled into his chest “Our kits” she corrected with a crooked smirk


	2. KitHood is a Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new friend arrives! Characters actually get some sort of personality! And kits get pushed into a pool! :) Ain’t kithood the best?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeet, I don’t own Warriors and the last chapter was short I’m sorry. I suck at writing so please deal with this

Two large grey and white toms rushed past, being followed by a smaller grey kit. They were almost blurs with how fast they were going.

The small grey kit jumped onto his brothers, sending the three of them bowling into the bush nearby

One of the larger kits laughed as he got up “That was fun!” He stated happily, showing careless happiness that only a kit can have.

“You’ve gotten faster Stone!” The other one complimented to the smallest kit, careful not to ask any questions to the mute kit

Stone mouthed a thank you, he was rather grateful that his brothers weren’t like some of the clan cats he’d seen around.

His mum said she saw two brothers bullying their younger brother for being scared, which was extremely rude of them! They had no manners really

He looked up as he heard their mum call them over “Stone! Current! Patches! Food!” They got up, looking at each other with grins as they raced to their mother.

Three small fish were at her paws, it wasn’t much but they understood. After all, prey was scarce not that the clan cats had figured out about their existence 

Stone grabbed the small fish in his jaws, nibbling at it. It tasted strange, but not too bad. His brothers started play fighting over one of them.

He grinned at them, before pouting as his mum pulled them apart with a small sigh. The two kits took their own food, munching on it.

They were finished quickly, not really full but at least it wasn’t like last winter. The kits got up, thanking their mother for the food (Stone mouthed it)

Patches smirked before poking Current “Tag!” He exclaimed before running away, Stone following him as the oldest brother chased them.

“Unfair!” Current grumbled, managing to pounce on the youngest “tag!” He laughed before jumping away.

Stone pouted but began chasing the other two, tripping over his own paws as he ran through their home. He accidentally ran into a cat

“Oh, hi Stone” a old raspy voice greeted, it was one of the older cats in the family that couldn’t really hunt but had so much wisdom to bring. His name was Life

The small kit apologized before bowing his head respectfully to his elder, before saying goodbye and running after his giggling brothers 

Current stopped, staring at the entrance right before three cats walked in. Two of them they recognized, the familiar stature of Forest and the smaller tom called Petal. They had no idea who the other cat was, she was large and completely white with light grey eyes.

Their father calmly glided over to the toms, muttering something to them before nodding and jumping up on a large tree stump. 

“I have news!” He called out through the home in the cave, causing Shine to look out of their little den. She trotted out, nudging her kits forward

Life moved from his own den, squinting at the cats. His eyesight had started deteriorating awhile back as well as his hearing, so it was surprising he even heard Shines call

Eclipse jumped from the hole he was digging, shaking his body violently to get some pieces of dirt and other things out of his fur. 

The nightcolored tom moved forward and sat down next to the tree stump, cold brown eyes looking over the newcomer 

The she cat seemed nervous as she was nudged to stand in front of the tree stump by Petal, who gave her a smile.

Shine took a deep breath before speaking “This she cat wishes to join, she has been rejected by the clan cats despite her strength” he explained to the family 

Stone looked up, eyes wide. Why would the clan cats reject her? She looked strong, and didn’t smell of kitty pets! 

His brothers had the same thoughts running through their heads, clan cats really made no sense sometimes.

Pebble seemed cautious, the she cat seemed useless but not threatening. She could be trained into something, but hadn’t proven her loyalty yet.

Life had heard it all, but wasn’t so sure about this. She seemed fine but hadn’t proven anything yet, so how would they know?

Shine looked over the cats, awaiting their response. He wasn’t putting any trust on this she cat yet, that could be dangerous. However, she had potential 

Eclipse looked her up and down, she had muscles for sure. Had the legs of a runner, however her stance was shaky. She had no confidence, which could prove dangerous on the battlefield, if she hesitates to do something.

Forest was rather happy, they weren’t reacting negatively! But the she cat must feel rather awkward just standing there

Petal spoke up “We found her fighting with a fox, the fox that had been chased out by the Thunderclan cats” he called out, soft voice almost being blown away by a sudden gust of wind

The three kits grinned “What's your name?” Current asked, jumping up to her. The she cat flinched before smiling at the kit “I’m Mitch” she replied “what’s your name?”

“I’m Patches!” Piped up the younger kits before nudging the youngest “This is Stone” he walked over to the oldest “And this is Current!”

Stone hopped to her, mouthing a hello. She was accepted by them now, Mitch was apart of the family in the kits minds

Shine chuckled “Kits, give her some space” he requested before turning to the others “He jumps off the stump and walked in front of Mitch 

“She is strong, she will give us strength” the cats present bowed their heads at her, she wasn’t accepted fully, but it had started 

“Get back to your tasks” Shine called out to them before walking to Forest, starting to whisper to the tom

The cats that gathered got back to what they were doing, Eclipse hopping into the hole he was digging.

The toms tail stuck out as he began digging forward, hopping out “Current!” He called out, watching as the kit turned “Bring me a bundle filled with water please!”

The kit grinned, running to the small pool that was connected to the river. He fixed with the bundle, some water drops dropping to the ground as he walked to the hole “Hewe!” His voice was muffled by the bundle before he dropped “can I help?”

Eclipse shook his head “Not now” he replied sadly before his eyes lit up “How about you and your brothers dig your own hole over there by the pool?”

Currents eyes brightened “Alright!” He nodded before running to the two kits that were sitting near the den “Eclipse told me we should dig a hole!”

Patches yawned loudly “That sounds tiring” he replied but got up “Where are we doing it?”

Stone looked up from where he was scratching on the dirt, small scratch marks on the ground. The small kit stood up, tilting his head at Current

“At the pool!” He exclaimed before running over “Come over!” The oldest called over his shoulder to his exasperated brothers 

Patches giggled before running after, the youngest following closely “Here!” He pointed at a spot close to the pool 

Stone nosed at the spot before starting to scratch at it, scooping up dirt and throwing it to the side. The dirt landed on a unsuspecting Current 

He sneezed at the dust floating around his nose, glaring at his youngest brother. Current tackled Stone, causing both of them to fall into the cold pool

They regret that decision immediately, jumping out. It was really cold!

Both of them glared at their brother who was laughing at their misery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C r i t i s m p l e a s e
> 
> English isn’t my first language and I’d appreciate if you pointed out my mistakes


	3. First Trip Outside!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally got to go outside :D, but some drama occurs :(
> 
> Don’t worry I wanna kill my self too

A pair own bright amber eyes opened slowly as a ray of light shined in his eyes. The tom yawned and stretched “Morning Stone” a raspy voice made him turn to the source, he sent a tired smile to Life

He walked over and licked the oldest cat in the family’s head, turning and walking out of the den. Stone looked over and saw his two brothers near the prey pile, the two of them sharing a small rabbit between them. 

The tom sat down next to them, almost falling back asleep. He looked at them when they passed the prey to him to take a bite of. Stone gulped passing the food to Patches. This continued until nothing other than bones were left of the prey

None of them were full, but they were used to this. Stone stretched “I think Shine is going to take us outside today” Patches muttered to his brothers. His tail lashed behind him, ever since they started sharing dens with Life had sleeping become almost impossible 

The two looked up, ears perking up “Oh?” Current let out a small noise of interest, the oldest had been waiting to do this for awhile. The tom stood up “Lets go ask!” He exclaimed excitedly, blue eyes lighting up

The three toms walked forward, Stone trailing after the other two. He was tired as hell, but this was exciting. The youngest looked over as he saw Mitch sit by herself. He would have to talk to he soon, the tom sent her a bright smile 

She looked up and smiled back, looking tired and nervous. His ear twitched before he cocked his head to the prey pile, she hadn’t eaten in awhile. Mitch smiled and nodded, grabbing a small bird from the pile

Stone looked over as his father walked out of the den “Hello” he greeted, smiling as the three brothers bowed their head respectfully “Is there anything you need help with?” He inquired 

Current meet his leaders eyes “You promised us that we would be able to start training today” he explained happily, causing his fathers eyes to widen “Remember?” He teased

“Right! How about you go with” his eyes briefly looked over the other cats “Forest, Mitch and Eclipse?” The leader smiled, his kits were growing up so fast

Current nodded “I’ll go tell them!” He ran off, almost shaking with excitement. The two younger brothers were left, Patches turned to the den that Life was in “Life is getting sick” he informed 

“Oh no” Shine looked sad, Life had been a mentor to him. The old tom had taught him how to fight and how to lead, more like a father than anything “Go tell Petal, he knows more about this than me” he ordered

Current nodded and ran off, leaving their youngest brother with their father. The mute tom looked at the ground, he always felt ashamed about being mute since he could never truly lead like his father.

He began turning to walk away before a soft voice interrupted “Hey” the tom turned back, seeing his father look down at him

His yellow eyes widened as he felt his father put their heads against each other I love you, Stone” he whispered to his youngest. Their identical amber eyes met, Shine still saw the happy excited kit in those eyes

Stone mouthed something I love you too dad before walking over to his brothers, who were gathered by the entrance with the others. He felt Shines eyes burn into his back as he walked out of the home

They walked in a strange formation. Eclipse at the front, Mitch and Forest behind him on each side, Patches and Stone right after and lastly was Current. The brothers eyes were wide and curious as they walked into the bright place. It was so pretty!

Patches moved out of the formation, seeing a rabbit run past and starting to run after it. He didn’t catch it of course, but he was grinning when he came back, leaves in his fur. His brothers snickered at his childishness.

Mitch giggled “Alright, I’ll be taking Current around the edges” she told them, looking at Eclipse for affirmation, when she got a nod in return she walked over to him and began nudging him forward 

“I’ll be taking Patches to look at the snake places” he told Eclipse, not even waiting for affirmation before nudging Patches to the side. The two toms began talking immediately about the different types of snakes, a topic that Patches was always interested in for some reason

Eclipse rolled his eyes “I’m taking you to the hunting spots” he informed Stone with a smile, the two toms walked in comfortable silence before coming to a stop at a small closed off river “This is a great place if you wanna grab a fish, but you might need to wait a little” he explained to the mute tom, satisfied with the nod he got in return 

“Has anyone taught you a fishing crouch?” He asked, getting a shake of the head in return “You crouch down next to the river” he stayed slightly further away so that the fish couldn’t see him “make sure the fish cannot see you” Stone wobbled as he crouched before falling into the river, causing Eclipse to snort before falling to the ground with laughter 

Stone pouted as he got out of the water, shaking off the water onto Eclipse, smirking at the yelp he got in return. The tom followed the instructions grumpily, careful so that he wouldn’t fall in again. “Next if you see a fish” he grabbed a leaf and dropped in into the water “You scoop it up” he put his paw under the leaf slowly as to demonstrate before scooping it up “There! Your turn”

He dropped the leaf into the river letting the tom get ready to go, Stone put his paw under the water, scooping up the leaf slowly “Good!” Eclipse praised, patting the tom on the head “You’ll learn to do it faster tomorrow”

Stone nodded, getting up. They moved on without anything really happening, except that Stone managed to chase down a rabbit and catch it. The two toms walked back to home, the mute cat looked proud and smug while Eclipse looked amused

They met up with the others, Current had somehow grabbed a small mouse on the way around. The oldest looked really proud at that. Patches was rather embarrassed that he hadn’t caught anything 

“Well we weren’t here to hunt so technically you were the only one that stayed to what we were supposed to do” Current pointed out to the sulky tom 

“Shut it” Patches hissed out, walking off grumpily. The oldest flinched at the words, looking after his brother “W-Wha” Currents eyes began tearing up, the oldest was truly sensitive 

Stone looked at them with tired eyes, sighing mutedly. He shook his head, watching as Current ran after their brother. This wasn’t his business after all, they were mature enough to sort this out by themselves  
———

Patches sat down on a log, tail curled neatly around his paws. The tom felt tears in his eyes, why did he do that?! That was so stupid of him! The tom sighed, laying down. He felt so stupid and useless, how come even Stone caught something but he didn’t?!

Current trotted to his brother nudging the youngers shoulder gently “Hey” he greeted quietly into the grey fluffy fur, nuzzling into the softness that still felt the same as it had as a kit

“I-I’m sorry” whispered Patches, a tear rolling down his cheeks before falling to the ground, darkening the dirt there. He buried his muzzle in the white fur of his brother, staining it with his tears

“It’s fine Patch” he comforted his brother, blue eyes glinting brightly with tears “We all say shit we don’t mean” Current grinned as he felt the youngers body shake with laughter. The laugh was much better than the silence 

“Lets get back” the two got up, starting to walk back. They saw Stone waiting by a tree near the small entrance “Sorry to keep you waiting” he apologized, smiling at the dismissive motion of the youngest paw that he got

They walked back into the home, all of them exhausted. The brothers smiled at their parents before walking into the den, noticing that if felt strangely empty without Lifes presence. Stone laid down on his bed of moss, smiling as the other two curled next to his. 

The brothers closed their eyes, yawning quietly before starting to drift off. They were rather content to sleep after the long day, it had been fun after all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not explaining but
> 
> The family: The clan/the group (Mitch, Shine etc)  
> Home: their dens/camp


	4. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please just read through

Hello

I’m going to be busy during Halloween as well as up until the 3 Nov which is where I will try to get some chapter out. Also, if you notice any mistakes or holes in the plot please inform me. 

I might actually post a chapter today but that’s only if I have enough time alone to finish it

Criticism is welcome~

Bye

-Clair


	5. Clan cats?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They somehow got themselves into this shit

The young toms snuck around the borders, they had snuck out in the middle of the night. Patches opened his mouth in a quiet yawn, slightly deformed teeth glinting in the moonlight. Stone kept his ears strained, if they were caught they would be fucked

The oldest walked outside the borders, causing Patches to immediately follow. What was it like outside of their home? He could see a moor, no trees in sight, before a forest that transitioned into a pine forest with a road splitting them.

Why didn’t they go there? Even if there were clan cats, they should be able to do just take a look around! The youngest began walking across the moor, feeling the gust of wind blow his fur back as the air felt colder. It felt like jumping into snow and rolling around, he thought with a shudder

His brothers slowly walked after him, eyes scanning the new ground for any creatures “What now?” Asked the oldest tom, getting a shrug from the other two as they began walking forward cautiously “If we get caught we may as well be dead”

“Then we just don’t get caught” replied Patches, as if it was obvious. The youngest began running, ignoring his brothers calling for him to get back. He heard as their paws hit the ground behind him as they ran after.

Current hissed as he tripped on air, rolling down the hill “Son of a cunt” he muttered as he tried to stop. The youngests mouth opened in a laugh, shoulders shaking as he trotted after the oldest. Patches choked on his laughter before he hopped after them, trying to keep up

Stone looked behind him, seeing figures Clan cats? He nudged his brother, but was ignored until the cats seemed to notice them. He began walking a bit faster

Patches paused, hearing the noise of paws hitting the ground “Shit!” He hissed out “Hide assholes hide!” The tom ran and managed to find a small tunnel, knowing his brothers were right behind him and struggled to slide in.

He heard cats with unknown voices call after them, his brothers nudging him in before he plopped down into some puddle. The tom hadn’t managed to move out of the way before his brother landed on his back, followed by the more quiet Stone

Patches got up, shaking his fur. He caused water drops to splash against the stone walls in the tunnel.

Current got up, licking his brothers ear as a apology. The brothers watched as cats shadows moved past, barely daring to breathe in fear of being caught. The youngest began creeping away, before running as fast as he could

The other two followed, trusting the mute youngest tom. He managed to find a small tunnel with light at the end, paws scratching at it before he managed to go through the small rocky way

Current shook his fur, eyes widening at the sight of unknown cats running towards them. They all knew the figures of their family but these looked so different, and they were yelling angrily at them.

Patches began running back to the home, hearing the cats following him and his brothers. He stumbled over a rock before coming to the small patch of trees, running into the darkness with wobbly legs

Stone felt a cat snap at his tail before he managed to get into their home “Don’t come back!” Was all he heard as he ran to the cave they lived in, sneaking in quietly just as the sun rose

Current crept into their den, curling next to the others. Thank god they weren’t on duty tomorrow…


	6. Another note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note

I made a new story, if anyone here is into HP

“Founders Kids”

I’d appreciate it if you checked that out, just read it through and criticize. If you have any ideas for this story as well please tell me since while I love writing this, I have a limited amount of creativity 

Byee


	7. Well it all went to shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’ll just leave my thing here

Patches bit down on Mitchs tail, sharp teeth digging through fur and flesh like it was butter, the tom slung her to the other side of the makeshift training area. She lowered to the ground before pouncing, and speed was not his forte. The young tom was hit in the side, getting pushed to the ground before the older stepped away

The she cat glared at him before speaking in a authoritative voice “Up!” He got up on wobbly legs, seeing the sun begin lowering, they had been training since sunrise! Every muscle in his body ached, he felt like he would collapse every time he moved.

Mitch lifted her head, looking down on him with a snarl, she began running towards him. Patch decided to change strategies, since his speed wasn’t the best. The tom crouched to the floor, causing the she cat to fly over him before he rose, arching his back and causing air to get pushed out of her lungs

She fell on her side, getting up slowly with a smile “I think that’s a good place to end” a relieved sigh escapes the younger tom “And your parents decided to plan a walk with you and your brothers!”

Patches grinned “I thought they stopped doing that awhile back” a chuckle escaped Mitch as she began walking back, tail flicking. The excited but sore tom followed behind her, careful not to walk in front of her

When they reached the entrance he saw his brothers with Shine and Pebble, Mitch gave a nod of respect before sliding into the cave. The family began walking away from the entrance, the parents smiling as their kits laughed and joked

Stone looked around, nose twitching. He tried to get the others attention but failed, since he couldn’t really make any noise.

A loud bark echoed through the forest as the three brothers walked next to their father and mother, Stone looked up, his bright amber eyes widening. What the hell was that!? He turned to his brothers, not noticing his parents terrified faces as they are ushered back home

Currents head snapped to the bush, the leaves shaking violently. The oldest looked at his brothers as he stepped back, stumbling before falling onto his side. The other two were too confused and scared to even laugh at him when he got up on wobbly legs

A large creature burst from the bush, disgusting drool dripping out of the corners of its mouth. Their parents hissed at they stood in front of the younger “Run kits!” Pebble ordered them, eyes wide as she sounded more like she was pleading them

“But mu—“

“Run!” She called out as the creature jumped forward, loud noises somehow shaking the ground as they began running 

Their eyes were wide as they paws thundered onto the ground, dust flying around the paws as they ran. Stones eyes began tearing up as he heard the loud hissing and yowling behind them start getting quieter and quieter.

They burst through the entrance panting as every cat there looked up “Where are Shine and Pebble?” Asked Mitch, walking forward to the brothers “Dog,,, Fight,,, Told us,,, Run” the oldest panted out.

“Dog?!” The she cat yelped out, turning to the others in the family “Where did it come from?” She mumbled under her breath. They all heard two loud yowls of pain before a terrifying silence “Shit”

Basically every cat ran out of the cave, running towards the place that the noise came from. Two dogs were standing over two lumps of fur. Three brothers lowered to the ground, when did the other beast arrive?

Stone jumped onto his brothers back before jumping onto the dog, scratching wildly at it. The other cats joined in, it basically just became a mess of blood and flying fur. Current saw Forest get grabbed by the throat and thrown against a tree. The tom was limp when he landed

Patches hissed as he fought next to his uncle, he hadn’t began training to fight! The tom copied the older cats way to fight, eyes wide as another dog arrived. The young tom watched in horror as the dog bit into his uncles leg, before going to his neck.

The blood landed on the ground, a small drop flew onto his cheek. The dogs began running away, bored. The three brothers were hurt but not severely. They looked around the place “Mitch!” Called out Current, she had wide glassy eyes with a slit throat.

Stone moved forward to Eclipse, nudging him next to the corpses of their parents. Patches moved over to the body of Forest, laying near a tree. The tom felt tears build in his eyes.

They began dragging the bodies back home, it’s what the cats would have wanted. Petal walked out, dragging the body of Life with him. His eyes widen as he stared at the bodies. He choked back a cry at the sight of his best friend Forest. The tom looked over to where they dragged the bodies.

The brothers nudged the bodies into the hole they had dug as kits, no one had touched it. Stone moved to the body of Life, nudging it in gently. The other two pushed in the dirt to cover it all up. Petal walked to a small patch of grass, picking a flower there and placing it on the grave

Petal leaned on Current as he cried, a small sob escaping him as they all laid down. Stone was crying his eyes out as he nuzzled into his brothers back. Their tails intertwined as a sort of comfort. Petal may not be their brother, but there was a reason they were called family 

The home felt strangely empty

**Author's Note:**

> Well, how was it? Sorry if it sucked :)
> 
> If you want you can leave some criticism, it would actually be really appreciated since I really want to enjoy


End file.
